1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for modifying fuel such as gasoline, gas oil, or the like.
2. Prior Art:
To protect the environment from exhaust gases emitted from various industrial machines such as automobiles, there have recently been proposed various devices for removing undesirable or harmful constituents such as CO.sub.2, CO, HC, NOx, SOx, etc. from the exhaust gases.
One attempt which has been proposed is to modify fuel, e.g., gasoline, under intensive magnetic and electric fields acting thereon so that the modified gasoline can completely be burned by automobile engines. However, the proposal requires a costly and complex mechanism for developing intensive magnetic and electric fields to act on the gasoline, and has not proven sufficiently effective. Another problem is that since the proposed device is energized by the battery of an automobile, it consumes an additional amount of electric energy stored in the battery. Actually, only some enthusiastic people are finding use of the proposed arrangement for modifying gasoline.